Robotic MIG welding is a rapidly evolving field with numerous applications in the automotive and heavy industry sectors. It is known in the art relating to welding that an easily changeable neck provides end users with the capability of using the same welding robot for multiple parts or weld programs. Conventional welding torches include a screw which releasably clamps a neck to a connector body of the welding torch. The connector body is mounted on the arm of the welding robot, and is connected to a feeder which supplies consumable welding wire and inert gas to the welding torch. However, the fatigue cycling of the screw and clamp components, along with the human interface with the welding torch necessary to change the torch neck, are drawbacks to such conventional neck connectors.